El vampiro de Highgate
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: Cierto día, cierta persona encuentra un maltrecho diario. la curiosidad lo lleva a leer pagina tras pagina de lo que parece ser la 'verdadera' historia de una famosa leyenda de Londres (creek o Dip, tu escoges)Yaoi.


**Londres, Inglaterra.**

 **21 de diciembre de 1969**

 _Puede que este escrito nunca sea leído. Lo prefiero así, ya que el horrible relato que estoy por contar no debe ser revelado, pues la gente aún tiene muchos prejuicios malsanos respecto a los seres sobre naturales. No estoy diciendo que yo crea en ellos, pero después de ver lo que vi hace algunas horas esas afirmaciones escépticas se convirtieron rápidamente en dudas que me carcomían por dentro. No espero que, en caso de ser leído algún día, esta experiencia se tome a cuento fantasioso producido por noches solitarias y falta de contacto humano. Es una experiencia real, que yo viví en carne propia._

 _Era tarde, hacía un frío que calaba en los huesos, a pesar de llevar puesto mi abrigo largo e ir dentro de mi viejo coche. Me lleve una mano al pecho para mitigar el dolor a causa de la terrible tos causada por la tuberculosis, enfermedad que mi madre me contagio. La nieve contrastaba con las calles grises de un Londres totalmente en silencio. A pesar de que la época navideña se acercaba, las personas parecían haber desaparecido justo este día, en un acertado presagio de lo que pasaría al llegar a mi destino._

 _Sostuve con fuerza el ramo de rosas blancas que, en vano, trataba de cubrir del frio acercándolas a mi pecho. El coche se tambaleaba peligrosamente cuando recorría la carretera rumbo al famoso cementerio Highgate. Las autoridades recomendaban no conducir en invierno, pero era una visita muy importante que tenía que hacer. Al llegar a mi destino me vi envuelto en la belleza de la estructura que se alzaba magnifica ante mí. Un hombre anciano custodiaba la entrada, pero al estar profundamente dormido abrí lentamente la reja con la intención de no despertarlo. Al adentrarme en aquel lugar tan deprimente un aire helado me revolvió el cabello. A causa de esto un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. No le di la importancia necesaria y camine hasta la tumba perteneciente a mi madre, la cual se encontraba algo alejada._

 _Confiando en mí casi carente sentido de la orientación llegue algo cansado, pues la tumba gris y helada perteneciente a mi única familiar hasta hace un año se encontraba algo lejos. Alcé la vista preocupado al notar que el cielo ya oscurecía. Deje el ramo recargado en la lápida, susurre algunas oraciones y contuve el llanto, ya que con llorar no se revive a los muertos._

 _Dispuesto a irme, me acomode el abrigo lo mejor que pude y me encamine, sin saber exactamente qué camino tomar, ya que había oscurecido casi por completo. Mis pasos se vieron opacados por varias voces que murmuraban algo. Preso del pánico, lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue esconderme entre la densa vegetación que caracterizaba aquel lugar. Mientras escribo esta parte me avergüenzo y arrepiento de mi precipitada decisión. Con ayuda de algunos arbustos supuse que el grupo de gente, posible causante de mi ataque de pánico, no podrían verme, o eso esperaba._

— _¿segura que es por aquí, Marie?_

— _eso dice el libro. Mira, lee aquí._

 _Aparte algunas ramas que obstruían mi vista, tratando de ser lo menos escandaloso posible. Mire a un grupo de jóvenes, entre ellos un hombre. Lo conocía, era David Farrant, actual presidente de ''british psychic and occult society''. Suspire silenciosamente, aliviado. No eran un peligro para mí, así que decidí salir de mi escondite; pero antes de moverme un centímetro escuche el grito de una chica que me dejo helado._

— _¡miren!_

 _Dirigí la vista hasta donde su dedo apuntaba. Sobre unas tumbas viejas, una especie de humo blanco comenzaba a arremolinarse. Me quede inmóvil, mientras esa extraña neblina comenzaba a solidificarse, hasta formar una silueta alta. El grupo de chicos comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. Farrant se quedó quieto, como hipnotizado, después reacciono y se alejó, siguiendo el paso de sus compañeros. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, ya que esa silueta parecía ser de un hombre, que se sentó sobre una lápida._

 _Una voz ronca, similar a un gruñido gutural me estremeció al punto de temblar._

— _sé que te escondes. Sal si no quieres que te saque a rastras._

 _Un chillido de terror se atoro con el nudo en mi garganta, mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente y mis ojos se humedecieron. El terror que sentía era indescriptible, nunca, en mis escasos 23 años de vida había sentido tanto miedo. Ordene a mis piernas moverse, pero temblaba exageradamente._

— _te lo advertí._

 _Escuche un susurro a mi izquierda. Su gélido aliento choco contra mi piel, me estremecí inevitablemente. Sentí una mano cerrarse sobre mi muñeca bruscamente. Solo fue necesario un tirón y ya me encontraba mirando el suelo. Cerré los ojos por impulso, pero el impacto nunca llego. Unos brazos huesudos se aferraban a mi cintura, evitando mi aparatosa caída. Abrí un ojo, encontrándome muy cerca con un rostro…hermoso._

 _No era algo que hubiera visto antes, esa belleza no era comparable con los atardeceres, o las noches de invierno iluminadas con la luz de la luna. Su rostro era de una belleza sobrenatural._

 _Me puso de pie, alejándose un par de metros, sin quitar su vista de mí. Me avergoncé de mi apariencia tan desaliñada, ante, lo que parecía un noble. Su vestimenta aparentaba ser de otra época. Aunque estaba muy pulcra y presentable. Un abrigo color negro que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, abierto, dejando al descubierto una camisa blanca manga larga con detalles de encaje, chaleco gris oscuro, pantalones negros y botas de cuero que llegaban unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla. Me quede embobado, mirándolo fijamente. No me molesta repetir lo anterior escrito, ese hombre era portador de una belleza sobrenatural._

 _Sonrió, mostrando unos largos colmillos blancos, que reflejaban la luz de la luna._

— _así que… su servidor es portador de una ''belleza sobrenatural'', ¿correcto?_

 _Su voz, suave pero a la vez fría y con un toque amenazante, me dejo paralizado; a su vez, esos ojos que no se apartaban de los míos me tenían atrapado. Pero, el ver esos colmillos me regreso a la realidad, ¿esa cosa leía mentes? Si era así, estaba totalmente expuesto._

— _se equivoca, amigo. No está expuesto. Ni se encuentra en peligro, ya que mi sed se ha saciado hace dos noches. Además, no quisiera estropear este cuello… tan suave y delicado._

 _Al decir esto último, se encontraba frente a mí, con su mano, más fría que un hielo acariciándome. Pasando desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Ahogue un vulgar suspiro mordiéndome la lengua._

 _Me aparte, ya que mi orgullo (o lo que queda) se veía amenazado. ¿Un hombre cortejándome? ¡JAMÁS!_

— _¿sería tan amable de indicarme la salida? Ya anocheció, y la carretera será mucho más difícil._

 _Sonrió burlonamente, acercándose a mí, tendiéndome una mano._

 _Dude, pero la tome. El me atrajo a sí mismo, cerré los ojos. De sentir su fría presencia pase a no sentir nada. Al abrir los ojos me encontraba de pie, frente a mi auto. Parpadee un par de veces, girándome a la espera de encontrarlo._

 _El camino de regreso a casa se me hizo eterno, sobre todo porque podía jurar que alguien me observaba. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice, como se intuirá, fue sacar de entre un montón de libros la libreta que hace tiempo me regalo mi madre. Si, esta misma._

 _Y, si aún se pregunta por qué este relato es horrible e incómodo como mencione al principio; muy fácil, ¡UN PUTO VAMPIRO COQUETEO CONMIGO! Lo peor es que algo me dice que no será la última vez que lo vea._

 **¿Un review? Ah! Y una pregunta, ¿quieren que sea Dip (Damien x Pip) o Creek (Craig x Tweek)? No aparecerán otras parejas de South Park, lo siento de verdad, pero bueno, pondré algunas insinuaciones de David Farrant x Sean Manchester (lean la historia original para más detalles) para compensar.**


End file.
